vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivianne Lescheres-Mikaelson
Queen Vivianne Lescheres-Mikaelson was a character of novel series. She was a werewolf/witch hybrid of the French Quarter, who lived during the early part of the 18th century in New Orleans. Vivianne was born of a union between a Navarro werewolf bloodline and a witch bloodline, which served as a way to unite the werewolf and witch communities of New Orleans. During her engagement party, Vivianne met Niklaus Mikaelson, who was instantly intrigued by her and wound up falling madly in love with her. He proposed and married her and she became the Queen of New Orleans. Vivianne was a member of the Lescheres and Dalliencourt Families and is, by marriage, a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Vivianne was born in 1703, as a result of a star-crossed marriage between high-class nobleman Quentin Lescheres and noblewoman Sofia Dalliencourt, who was a member of the witches who ruled, thus making Vivianne a rare hybrid of a witch and werewolf. Because of the werewolf-witch war that had been active since the dawn of New Orleans, Vivianne was kept secret until her father’s death, at which point Sofia enforced that there be peace established between the species. The Originals Novel Series |-|The Rise= When Vivianne was ten years old, in 1713, she witnessed the Mikaelson's arrival in New Orleans and was tempted to set their ship on fire and drown the ship as she felt it carried something dark and menacing, her confidence in her ability to do so was a testament to her power. Nine years later, as a way to celebrate and bind the ending of the war, as well as to merge the communities, Vivianne was betrothed to a werewolf from a powerful bloodline. During the celebration of the end of the war, as well as Vivianne's engagement party, she met the Original Vampires, and danced with Klaus, who was especially intrigued by Vivianne, as well as attracted to the fact that she was both a witch and a werewolf. Pretty soon she gave into Klaus' charm and entered into an affair with him. She broke off her engagement, however she had triggered her curse after being goaded into it. The witches went ballistic after finding this out and a fight ensued between the factions once more. In this small fight at a party to celebrate the welcome of the Vampire Faction into their alliance, witches are killed and wounded. Enraged, the witches decide they have had it with the werewolves and begin to cast a spell. Elijah witnesses them gather around the room and join in the spell and asks one of them what is going on, to which he answers that the witches have had with the drama of the Factions, the werewolves, and the vampires and they plan on razing New Orleans to ruin, killing all the residence so they can rebuild without the dilution of the other species: a hurricane like the city's never seen before. The warlock rejoins his fellow witches and they cast the spell. Elijah leaves and immediately begins to witness the effects of the spell in the weather and goes home where an army of werewolves await him. Elijah kills his way into the house and while inside, he and Klaus enter the underground tunnels and set off explosives, which kill most of the werewolves and sadly kills Vivianne, who was among them. |-|The Loss= Fourty-four years later, she was resurrected by her cousin, who Klaus had made an bargain with. Vivianne married him, but the Morts-Vivants were causing trouble in the city. It was revealed that Lily linked them to her cousin. Vivianne made the selfless decision to be sacrificed herself, which saddened Klaus. |-|The Resurrection= Twenty-two years after her final death Klaus was noted by others to having become more sadistic and crueler. Personality Vivianne was a kind, young woman with manners and wanted to do what was right for her family and others. She risked her own life to save New Orleans from the Morts-Vivants, showing she was selfless. Physical Appearance Vivianne was described as a beautiful young witch, with dark onyx eyes, raven hair and porcelain skin. Due to her appearance, Klaus almost mistook her for a vampire. Powers and Abilities Vivianne possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a witch-werewolf hybrid. Weaknesses Vivianne had the typical weaknesses of a witch-werewolf hybrid. Appearances *''The Originals: The Rise'' (1st Death) *''The Originals: The Loss'' (Resurrected/2nd Death) *''The Originals: The Resurrection'' (Mentioned) Name *'Vivianne' is of French origin. It is a variation of the name Vivian, meaning "life". *'Lescheres' could possibly come from Lescher which is German and could be a metonymic occupational name for a mediator or arbitrator, or possibly a fireman. But it's possible Lescheres is of French origin as well. *'Mikaelson' is of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". Trivia *Vivianne was the first hybrid of a witch and a werewolf introduced in the series (with activated witch and werewolf genes), however, she was not introduced in the show. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Lescheres Family Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased